The Wheel Thing
"The Wheel Thing" is the second episode in the ''Super Mario World'''' ''animated television series. Plot While relaxing in front of Dome Castle, Mario and Luigi observe the cavepeople of Dome City painstakingly lift and transport several rocks and boulders. Feeling sorry for the people, Luigi and Mario decide to think of a way to help them. After some light brainstorming, Mario comes up with an idea. Inside the Dome Castle, Mario and Luigi are hard at work producing multiple wooden wheels, as Kooky von Koopa watches unbeknownst to anyone inside. After receiving an idea for his next evil creation, he runs off as the plumbers proceed to transport their constructed wheels outside to share with the residents of Dome City. Almost immediately, Mario spots two Ogga and Agga reluctantly carrying a crate of heavy wooden objects and stones, and hands two wheels over to the hard workers. Not understanding what to do with the wheels, wear them on their heads instead, much to Mario's dismay. In the bowels of Neon Castle, Kooky von Koopa begins his construction of what he calls his most monstrous invention ever. Kooky proceeds to wield a Dino-Torch will laughing maniacally as the shadow of his creation projects off the wall. Meanwhile, after some disastrous traffic management, a battered Luigi approaches Mario, telling him that the city is in a state of disarray as a result of Yoshi nibbling on the stop signs. After a particularly bad accident, the angry people of Dome City, blaming the brothers for all that has happened, retaliate by banishing them to the Lava Pits. Outside the walls of the Dome City, Kooky reveals his most recent invention to King Koopa, which he calls the Mega Mechanasaur. A Dino-Torch from inside the mouth breathes fire at the wooden gate, breaking it and allowing the two to assault the city, which is now defenseless without Mario and Luigi. After a panicking Ooga gets his vehicle smashed by one of the wheels, he runs up to the Dome Castle to ask for Princess Toadstool's help in rescuing Mario and Luigi. In the Lava Pits, Mario and Luigi are trying, quite unsuccessfully, to cook a pizza over a fire. As Luigi continues to heat up the pizza, Mario receives a morse-code message from Princess Toadstool via a nearby pipe, asking the brothers to come back and help defeat Kooky and King Koopa. As Mario and Luigi try and think of a way to get back to Dome City, a Blargg, attracted by the smell of the pizza, attacks the two. As Luigi runs away from the Blargg, Mario uses a trampoline to get a Cape Feather from a Question Block, transforming him into Cape Mario. Mario, in his new form, grabs Luigi and flies up the Warp Tube, entering Dome City. Inside, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and many of the residents create a truck full of log speed-bumps, fireball-shooting traffic lights, and a pothole-digging Yoshi. After getting badly injured by the other obstacles, Yoshi digs a pothole directly in front of Mega Machanasaur, causing it to fall it to the ground and Kooky and King Koopa to flee. Later on, a celebration is thrown for Mario and Luigi in the cavepeople's honor for happily welcoming the two back to Dome City. While being lifted into the air, Mario and Luigi deicide to stage-off the inventing of the wheel for a few thousand years. They are then licked gleefully by Yoshi, and the episode ends. Animation errors * When Luigi asks Mario, "Does that mean what I 'tink' it means?" in the Lava Pits, Mario's overalls and shirt are red. * When Luigi first shows Yoshi some wheels, the latter's arms are white. Also, there are multiple shots in the episode where the 'L' on Luigi's cap is white on a black background. * Yoshi's eyes vary in size throughout the episode. * Unlike the previous show, Kooky's snout is the same color as the rest of his body. * When Princess Peach asks Mario, "It even has a horn?", her eyebrows are a different color. * When Mario hits the Question Blocks, there are five, with the fourth one containing a Cape Feather. However, when Mario hits the block with the feather, there are six blocks instead. * After the cave people put their wheels on their heads, Mario has an 'L' on his cap. * When Mario tosses the fireball from the Fire Flower Luigi gives him, he shouts "Auuggh!" with King Koopa's voice. Trivia * Due to King Koopa not appearing in the previous episode, "Fire Sale", this is his first appearance in the ''Super Mario World ''series. * This is the only episode of ''Super Mario World ''where Kooky has a speaking role.